Polychromatic
by RasenRouge
Summary: Él avanzó, sin remordimientos y con una gran carga de pecados sobre su espalda. Creía que jamás sentiría remordimiento por ello. Eso fue lo que creyó hasta que en aquella mirada percibió algo muy parecido a la decepción. Era el momento de que entendieran que la vida no viene solo en blanco y negro.


**¿Y qué creyeron? ¿Que les mentía y todo había sido cuento chorero? Pues no. Aquí estoy de nuevo con el segundo Oneshot. Este también es bastante tierno pero tiene sus salpicadas de comedia y dobles sentidos XD Ojalá les guste ver otra faceta de Kamui. Espero haberlo retratado adecuadamente para que no cause incomodidades. Sin más, les dejo leer, todavía tengo otro escrito que subir :D**

 **~Stronger~**

No había transcurrido ni siquiera un par de horas desde que abandonaron el hangar de la nave principal y ya empezaba a sentirse completamente aburrido. Incluso cuando sabía que se dirigía a un punto de lo más interesante, el trayecto que tenía que recorrer para alcanzarlo, opacaba por completo lo que pudiera estarle esperando.

Sin embargo, de nada servía quejarse ahora. Había aceptado acompañar al escuadrón principal y no podía retractarse. Además, era la oportunidad perfecta para salir de la rutina, para recordar lo que experimentaba cuando entraba a los campos de batalla más que dispuesto a quitar a todos de su camino. Sí, era la ocasión ideal para conmemorar viejos tiempos. Esos que se convirtieron en lejanos después de que empezó a ostentar el cargo que lo transformó en quien daba las órdenes y no en quien las seguía.

Pero dentro del amplio comedor, no se encontraba solo. Allí estaba la persona que lo había visto crecer, la que en ningún momento se alejó de su lado. Ambos miraban hacia el exterior, hacia el infinito universo, en completo silencio.

—Sabes que podemos hacernos cargo de esto sin tu ayuda, ¿verdad? —decía Abuto para quien lucía más aburrido que una ostra enterrada en la arena—. ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste esta vez? ¿Volviste a tragarte todos sus costosos panecillos? ¿De nuevo armaste jaleo con sus capitanes de escuadrón? Dime que no metiste la pata de nuevo —es que con ese pelirrojo todo era posible. Todo—. Pero sin importar lo que hayas hecho, estoy seguro de que si le pones tu cara de cachorrito abandonado te perdonará. Siempre te funciona.

—Ella fue la que me propuso que viniera —agregó tras dar un largo bostezo—. ¿No crees que todo es muy aburrido últimamente?

—¿No es lo normal? —rascó su barbilla con soberana calma—. Desde que te convertiste oficialmente en nuestro estúpido almirante, te la has vivido en busca de los peces gordos del universo.

—Algunos oponían resistencia, pero al final todos fueron aplastados —Kamui suspiró. Ese hombre parecía mantenerse con vida de puro milagro.

—El Harusame ha recuperado su antigua gloria desde que tomaste las riendas… Aunque cueste creerlo. De hecho, sigo sin creerlo totalmente y empiezo a creer que hay alguien moviendo los hilos y te usa solamente como imagen —estipulaba, viendo al causante de todos sus males—. Continúo pensando que sigo en un sueño y los tres mini demonios que me esperan en casa no son más que alucinaciones que han derivado de la monstruosa borrachera que estoy experimentando en este preciso momento.

—No es tu imaginación. Fue de ese modo como pasó en las dos ocasiones~

—Sabía que no debía aceptarle ningún trago a esa idiota. Ahora por eso tengo tres bocas que alimentar y además debo soportarle a ella todas sus presunciones —era la hora en que Abuto se quejaba de su vida, de su mujer, de sus hijos, del imbécil pelirrojo que era su patrón, de todo—. También, ¿ya viste lo que les pagan a los capitanes del Hokusei? ¿Por qué demonios eres tan tacaño con nuestros salarios? ¿Ves?, esto es lo que pasa cuando tu imbécil almirante solo se limita a ir aniquilando tripulaciones a diestra y siniestra sin razón alguna… Sabía que era mala idea votar por ti para ser el nuevo almirante del Harusame.

—De manera que llegaremos al planeta Nanto y de ahí nos dirigiremos directamente a las afueras de la capital principal. Por los informes que nos pasaron, el grupo de traficantes que buscamos se encuentran ocultos dentro de un volcán que ha estado inactivo por años.

—Cambiando de tema, ¿eh? Siempre lo haces cuando sabes que tengo la maldita razón —el pelirrojo estaba ya con un mapa puesto sobre la mesa—. Ahora resulta que te comportas como un estratega de verdad. ¡Ey idiota, hazme caso de una jodida vez!

—Almirante, disculpe que lo interrumpa —uno de sus subordinados llegó con apuro. Se le veía un tanto preocupado.

—¿Qué sucede? —cuestionaba el pelirrojo.

—El cocinero se dirigió hacia el almacén de alimentos y lo encontró completamente vacío… Sin embargo, eso no fue lo peor —relató—. Hay una enorme…serpiente ahí adentro.

—Eso huele a que a alguien se le escapó una linda mascota —comentaba Abuto con burla—. Será mejor que te hagas cargo de esa cosa. Sabes que son problemáticas cuando son demasiado grandes.

Kamui se encaminó hasta el almacén, más que dispuesto a terminar con el polizonte que se había engullido parte de las provisiones que llevaban para el viaje. No obstante, ¿cuál fue la sorpresa cuando llegó y contempló al reptil tan plácidamente enroscado sobre su cuerpo? No era su tamaño lo que lo había dejado en completo silencio, sino más bien lo que estaba por encima de ese cuerpo escamoso.

Había alguien más que se les coló sin que se dieran cuenta de ello.

—Al final hemos obtenido u —expresó Abuto en cuanto hubo alcanzado a su almirante—. Hay que darle mérito por haberse metido en nuestra nave con semejante serpiente. No cabe duda de que son padre e hijo.

—Kyohei —llamó Kamui con un timbre normal, pero con la entonación adecuada para que el dormilón pelirrojo despertara—. ¿Puedes explicarme qué haces aquí?

—Mmm… ¿Ya llegamos? —fue lo primero que dijo en cuanto se encontró despierto—. ¡Papá, tío Abuto! —el pequeño pelirrojo descendió desde el punto en el que se encontraba y corrió hacia ellos. Allí estaba ese saludo tan eufórico dirigido a su progenitor. Había intentado golpearlo pero terminó siendo bloqueado con facilidad—. A qué te he sorprendido, ¿verdad?

Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue el golpe directo que recibió el joven Yato sobre su cabeza. Ese que le provocó un enorme chichón.

—Auch… Eso me ha dolido. Deja de golpearme —ese pequeño que no sobrepasaba los seis años de edad, era su copia exacta. Como si fuera su propio yo de años atrás. No existía manera de negar que era su descendiente.

—Es tu castigo por haberte colado en esta nave —expuso Kamui a quien masajeaba su cabeza—. Lo que tu madre te hará cuando regreses no se comparará en nada a lo que te he hecho.

—Por eso le dirás que me has traído contigo. Solo que se te olvidó comentárselo —es que el chaval por excusas no paraba.

—Suena a algo que tu padre diría. Estoy seguro de que lo creería —apoyaba Abuto.

—Esta vez tendrás que decirle lo que pasó en verdad —esas palabras provocaron en ambos extrañeza. Él siempre buscaba modos de cabrear a su mujer para pelear con ella.

—¿Ah? ¿Hablas en serio? —el castaño miraba anonadado al pelirrojo—. Tú siempre gustas de hacerla enojar para que puedes enfrentarte a ella como en los viejos tiempos mientras pones esa sonrisa de idiota incomprendido. Y después, cuando los ánimos se calman, tener un poco de acción nocturna…Es tu fórmula infalible.

—Pero ya cambió su táctica. Ahora cada vez que se enfada manda a cambiar el menú de ambas tripulaciones y durante el tiempo que le dura el malhumor todos comemos únicamente verduras hervidas —alguien hasta se veía deprimido ante ello.

—De modo que por eso comimos la semana pasada verduras cocinadas de todas las maneras habidas y por haber —si ya sabía que ese cambio era extraño—. De manera que ha vuelto a su conejito vegetariano hasta nuevo aviso —no se reía porque estaba Kyohei ahí, o de lo contrario ya estaría revolcándose en el suelo—. Puedo presumir que la carne jamás falta en mi casa.

—Quisiera que en casa tampoco faltara la carne. Pero mamá es estricta con nuestra alimentación —mencionaba con inocencia el infante—. Papá y yo amamos la carne.

—Creo que tu papá la ama más de lo que te imaginas, pequeño Kyohei —agregaba de lo más divertido el bribón de Abuto—. Antes no le gustaba demasiado. Podría decirse que era vegetariano. Pero cuando encontró un trozo de carne jugoso y de gran calidad, se volvió un gran fanático… Si por él fuera, la comería diariamente. Pero la vida de casados no es tan linda y amable como la pintan en los doramas.

—Yo también quisiera eso.

—Abuto —esa sonrisa gritaba peligro. Y que su parasol estuviera apuntándole, significaba que iba a doler y mucho.

—¡Maldito idiota, deja de hacer eso! ¡Deja de enseñarle a tu hijo violencia! —porque el pelirrojo se encontraba descargando su paraguas en él sin compasión alguna; era una fortuna que el castaño tuviera reflejos para bloquear cada una de esas balas que salían disparadas para hacerle daño.

—¿Y por qué has traído esa cosa contigo? Pensaba que tu madre no dejaba que se acercaran a sus mascotas —Kamui al fin había cesado su ataque. No por buena gente, sino porque ya no le quedaban más balas.

—La traje sin que se diera cuenta —respondió con una linda y bribona sonrisa. Es que no conocía eso llamado como descaro—. Mamá siempre lleva a Masamune consigo, así que la traje a ella —la serpiente miraba fijamente a esos dos hombres mientras saboreaba el ambiente con su lengua. Y es que la imagen de un pequeño niño con una monstruosa víbora de fondo, resultaba tanto impactante como jodidamente riesgoso.

—Ey, ey, ey, ¿es seguro esto? ¿No intentará engullírselo? Esa cosa podría tragarse a Kyohei sin problema —porque aquel ejemplar tenía el tamaño suficiente como para apenas caber en el almacén. Por ende, hasta podría tragárselos a ellos si se lo proponía.

—Dudo que eso pase —aseguraba Kamui—. Ella no permitiría que alguna de sus mascotas lastimara a sus hijos —el albo reptil rozaba ocasionalmente su mentón con el rostro de su hijo. Estaba claro que se llevaban bien—. Pero sí podría intentar matarnos a nosotros dos.

—Eso me ha dejado más tranquilo —ironizaba—. ¡Tranquilo mis cojones! ¡Ya te lo he dicho miles de veces!, ¡No deberías dejar que continúe aumentando su séquito de bestias! ¡Literalmente el Hokusei cuenta con un escuadrón de bestias intergalácticas! Cuando salen no queda absolutamente nada. Lo barren por completo.

—Y Masamune es el capitán —añadía Kyohei al tiempo que acariciaba la cabeza del animal.

—Lo que más me duele es pensar en la posibilidad de que ese perro sarnoso y pulgoso gane más de lo que gano yo —Abuto se había deprimido. El silencio de esos dos pelirrojos convirtió su gran temor en realidad—. Esperen un momento…En teoría no deberían pagarle, no con dinero… Tal vez lo hacen con especias o cosas así.

La nave descendió sin cautela alguna sobre un territorio agreste. Porque poco o nada les interesaba ser avistados por los pobladores o enemigos potenciales; eran el Harusame y estaban acostumbrados a eso llamado como peligro.

Kamui y Abuto fueron los primeros en descender. Le habrían de seguir el pequeño Yato y un grupo un tanto numeroso de subordinados.

—Ya decía yo que había demorado en manifestarse —el castaño miraba cuidadosamente la pantalla de su mensáfono, esbozando una enorme sonrisa—. Ey idiota, tu mujer me acaba de mandar un mensaje… "Más te vale que mi hijo regrese en una sola pieza a casa. O de lo contrario desearás haberte quedado en ese horrendo planeta. Y asegúrate de que se lave las manos antes de comer y se cepille los dientes tres veces al día; y nada de postres entre comidas".

—Indudablemente esa es mamá —comentaba Kyohei.

—Si algo le sucede a esta pelirroja cabecita, va a rodar la tuya —le aclaraba el buen Abuto.

—Esperaremos a que todo esté preparado para partir —hablaba Kamui para su mano derecha—. Kyohei, permanecerás en la nave con el resto de mis hombres. Ni se te ocurra escapar de aquí o meterte en problemas —estableció para el crío. El niño por su lado puso un gesto de desaprobación ante su orden; no estaba de acuerdo con él.

—Pero yo quiero ir contigo —exteriorizó—. Quiero acompañarte. Soy tu hijo. Tengo derecho a hacerlo —replicó, con voz firme y con el tono adecuado para que su progenitor se diera cuenta de que estaba hablándole en serio—. Llévame contigo. No seré una carga para ti, te lo prometo.

—La respuesta sigue siendo no —recalcó—. Y no hablaremos más del asunto —fue lo último que dijo antes de irse de ahí.

—Tsk… Jamás me toma en serio… Odio eso de él…—murmuró con notorio cabreo y una pizca inconfundible de tristeza.

—Y dime, ¿cuál es la verdadera razón que te trajo hasta aquí? —Abuto era un viejo lobo de mar. No se le escapaban los pequeños detalles. Además, conocía al hijo mayor de su almirante más de lo que le gustaría.

—Yo…solo tenía curiosidad.

—¿Curiosidad? ¿De qué tipo? —interrogaba, viendo de soslayo al muchachito que había optado por sentarse sobre el suelo.

—No entiendo… No me explico cómo es que se convirtió en el almirante de una tripulación tan temible o cómo es que mamá pudo quedarse con él cuando claramente…existían mejores partidos —decía, en tono bajo, con un notorio desánimo. ¿No era demasiado pronto para que entrara en esa clase de crisis parental? —. He oído…los rumores sobre papá...y me he enterado sobre todo lo que ha hecho… Y ahora no sé qué pensar sobre él… Creía que sería diferente…—Abuto, por intentar ayudar a ese niño, terminó encontrándose con una delicada problemática. Una que sabía que no le correspondía a él arreglar, sino al idiota de su almirante.

—Muchacho, para la gente es muy fácil hablar cuando no conoce por completo la historia o porque nunca ha estado en sus zapatos… Criticar siempre será mucho más sencillo que tratar de entender a las personas —indicó con todo el peso de la experiencia sobre sus hombros—. Claramente tu padre es un total imbécil que ha cometido muchísimos errores a lo largo de su vida y ten por seguro que habrá algunos de los que se arrepienta hondamente. También es obvio que la mayor parte del tiempo es un cabezota que solo busca enemigos fuertes con quienes medirse; y tampoco es la persona más inteligente que hay en el universo… Tiene una fila casi interminable de defectos y cosas que te harían odiarlo sin mucho problema. Sin embargo, algunos han cavado en toda esa mierda y han logrado encontrar una pequeña mina de oro —jamás pensó que algún día tendría que soltar un sermón tan patéticamente cursi. Y menos dirigido hacia el idiota que desde el primer momento en que lo conoció, condenó su futuro—. Tu madre ha sido una de esas personas.

—Mmm… Mamá se enojó conmigo después de que le dije que me hubiera gustado tener a alguien más de padre…—el castaño dio un largo y tendido suspiro. La situación era mucho más delicada de lo que en verdad parecía.

—De manera que eso también tuvo que ver con que te escabulleras en nuestra nave —agradecía que ese momento de sinceridad lo viviera con él y no con su idiota padre—. Así que viniste con nosotros tanto para salvarte del castigo de su madre —el pelirrojo se tensó y miró en otra dirección—, como para analizar a tu estúpido y bueno para nada padre.

—¡E-Estaba aburrido en casa! ¡Por eso vine! —exclamaba al tiempo que un ligero rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas—. ¡No es como si hubiera venido para aprender más de papá y tratar de entenderlo!

—De todo lo que pudiste heredar de esos dos, sacas su "tsunderismo" —era el momento de pedir más paciencia a los altos cielos.

Al poco tiempo abandonaron la nave y se encaminaron por la ruta que habían establecido para llegar hasta la cordillera volcánica en la que en teoría deberían encontrar a sus objetivos. El viaje prometía ser relativamente corto, debido a que habían aterrizado en las cercanías; sin embargo, no significaba que sería fácil.

Para su desgracia, el planeta gozaba de un inmenso sol. Uno que tenía la potencia del astro rey de la Tierra.

—Maldito calor —se quejaba Abuto. Normal si iba casi en su totalidad cubierto—. Este sitio es el infierno para todos nosotros.

—Indudablemente eligieron el mejor escondite si no querían ser encontrados por Yatos —Kamui miraba hacia el frente mientras mantenía un paso constante y rápido—. Entre más rápido terminemos, más pronto podremos irnos de aquí.

—Hablando sobre climas difíciles. ¿No crees que hubiera sido mejor traer al conejito en vez de dejarlo castigado dentro de la nave? —Abuto ya había alcanzado al pelirrojo. Ambos caminaban a la par a la vez que el resto les seguía en completo silencio.

—Él tiene que aprender que las cosas no son a su manera.

—¿No te estás mordiendo la lengua? —expresó socarronamente—. Tú eres igual. Siempre haces lo que quieres sin importar si eso afecta o no a terceros… Ese niño ha sacado eso y más de ti.

—Además, no ha estado nunca en un combate real. Así que su presencia sería contraproducente.

—Y eso es lo que dices cuando te pones a entrenarlo en secreto casi a diario —decía con casualidad—. Tu hijo está muy consciente de lo que eres. No le veo caso alguno a que intentes tapar el sol con un dedo. Él necesita que su padre se muestre tal como es y no niegue lo que es mientras le da la espalda —el pelirrojo se quedó en completo mutismo. No dijo nada más. Solamente se limitó a continuar avanzando sin mayor dilación.

Pero antes de que pudieran seguir caminado, sintieron un creciente temblor bajo sus pies. ¿Es que el volcán no se encontraba dormido como les habían dicho? ¿O es que existía algo más que estaba provocándolo? La respuesta la obtuvieron antes de tiempo.

—Oh, demonios… Sabía que era mala idea dejarlo sin supervisión —Abuto observaba la escena con cierto temor. Sospechaba lo que iba a pasar en cualquier momento.

La alba serpiente se había abierto camino bajo tierra. Fue así hasta que emergió del barranco que tenían a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Aunque lo peor no fue eso, sino que el sinuoso animal continúo, dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia el volcán, hacia donde debían estar los criminales que buscaban.

Ninguno perdió más tiempo y se apresuraron a alcanzar a la escurridiza serpiente. Pero no era tan fácil, porque pese a su longitud, era endemoniadamente rápida y por momentos volvía a enterrarse para trasladarse con mayor celeridad.

—¡Maldita sea, ese niño va ahí! —gritó Abuto para todos en cuanto notó que el pelirrojo iba sobre el animal de sangre fría—. ¡Te dije que era mala idea el dejarlo solo!

Descendió de su mascota en cuanto llegaron a una parte demasiado angosta del laberinto subterráneo al que se habían ido a meter; a partir de ahí su compañera no podría continuar a su lado. Y es que apenas había la suficiente claridad como para que pudiera discernir lo que había a su alrededor.

Empezó a caminar con cierta cautela. Sabía que debía ser sigiloso para que no pudiera ser detectado por sus presas. Y también era precavido porque veía luz a la distancia.

— _Voy a demostrarle que soy capaz de hacerlo._

Desde un ángulo en que resultaría difícil localizarle, vigilaba al grupo de doce que permanecían sentados alrededor del fuego mientras comían tranquilamente, sin saber que había un polizonte en su territorio.

Lo siguiente que supieron era que el chiquillo había optado por aprovechar su ocultismo para acercarse y atacarles desde la espalda. Estando con la guardia baja resultaría de lo más benéfico para su persona. Y si incluso esos sujetos ofrecieran resistencia, él poseía la suficiente fuerza y reflejos para escabullirse de sus intentos de agarre.

No quedaba duda de que los enfrentamientos con su padre habían sido de lo más productivos.

—Tsk… No eran tan buenos como pensaba… Después de entrenar con papá, todos ellos resultaron un chiste —pese a algunos raspones y lo percudido que había quedado, estaba completo y de pie—. Dudo que todo un escuadrón haya sido mandado para eliminar a estas basuras.

—Y es tal como has dicho, pequeño conejito perdido —Kyohei se movió justo a tiempo. Justo antes de que aquel puño lo enterrara vivo junto con todos esos hombres caídos—. Yo que estaba esperando a que ese idiota viniera por mí y termino encontrándome con su hijo —el pelirrojo marcó su distancia, porque sabía que a quien tenía frente a él era peligroso—. Mientras tu padre llega me divertiré contigo hasta que seas incapaz de moverte.

Arribaron tan rápido como su rapidez se los había permitido. Y ahora que se encontraban en el mismo punto al que debió de haber llegado ese intrépido e impertinente niño, miraban en todas direcciones, buscándole. Pero solamente hallaron doce cuerpos inconscientes, un mundo de objetos desparramados y un camino delgado, hecho de fresca y tibia sangre.

Kamui continúo en compañía de Abuto. El resto permaneció atrás, no por órdenes de su superior, sino porque habían llegado visitas indeseables que estaban muy dispuestos a vengar a los caídos.

—Le ordené que se quedara en la nave. Pero es demasiado necio —mascullaba el pelirrojo con un tono tan plano y un semblante de lo más gélido.

—Al menos tienes que reconocer que fue capaz de suprimir a esos doce enemigos él solo —hablaba Abuto para intentar suavizar la situación—. Es un niño intentando llamar la atención de su estúpido padre… No seas tan duro cuanto todo eso acabe.

Salieron a un campo abierto, donde la vegetación era escasa y las pilas de rocas eran lo que caracterizaban dicha área. Era un paraje desalentador donde únicamente una panda de rufianes podría sentirse a gusto. Después de todo, sería difícil que alguien pudiera encontrarles y ver las fechorías que cometían.

El problema no era el número de enemigos, ni mucho menos que el líder de estos fuera algo parecido a una robusta y casi impenetrable bestia humanoide. No, esos detalles estaban en segundo plano para ambos Yatos. Lo que tenía atrapada por completo su atención era el pequeño conejo que yacía botado en el suelo sobre su propia sangre mientras continuaba siendo apaleado por los bravucones que le habían sobrepasado en número y fuerza. Lo matarían de no hacer algo.

—Debo admitir que tu hijo resultó ser bueno para la edad que tiene. Sin embargo, el resto de mis hombres juegan en otra liga y fueron demasiado para él, como puedes ver —sus labios ensancharon una monstruosa sonrisa. Estaba disfrutando decirle cada palabra mientras al fondo sus subordinados continuaban hiriendo al niño—. Pagarás con tu sangre todo lo que el Harusame nos ha hecho. Lo que tú no has hecho.

—Abuto —expresó sin palabras adicionales. Para el castaño estaba más que claro lo que tenía que hacer sin más pérdida de tiempo.

—No creas que te permitiré que lo salves tan fácilmente —objetaba el jefe, hinchando su musculatura y exponiendo el par de espadas árabes que llevaba consigo—. Lo torturaremos un poco más para después dárselo de comer a las bestias.

Aquel bocaza tendría que actuar con la misma velocidad con la que su boca se movía si es que quería conservar su otro brazo. ¿Es que creía que sus insolencias iban a ser pasadas por alto? ¿Acaso pensó en que tendría oportunidad contra un Yato, contra alguien que había decidido despertar completamente su fuerza y sus instintos? ¿Pensaba en vencerle después de haberle puesto una mano encima a su propia sangre?

Lo siguiente que se escuchó fueron las costillas de esa bestia siendo totalmente aplastadas por una limpia y poderosa patada. Y si los hombres que le acompañaban creían que, atacándole de manera simultánea y en montón, harían la diferencia, estaban errados.

Unos tras otros fueron probando la amarga derrota y el sabor eterno de la muerte. El campo de batalla se hallaba manchado con la sucia sangre de aquellos mercenarios. Ahora que los estorbos habían sido eliminados era momento de encargarse de la última molestia.

—¡Kyohei, Kyohei! —tenía al malherido niño entre brazos, a escasa distancia del suelo—. Vamos, tienes que despertar. No puedes dejarte vencer tan fácilmente.

—Ugh…—sus ojos se abrieron con lentitud, con dificultad. Su visión estaba borrosa, pero podía reconocer al castaño y simultáneamente darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando a un par de metros de ahí—. Pa…Padre…

—En cuanto te vio salió a toda marcha, ignorando mis palabras… Y aun con todo, llegó tarde.

¿Fuerza de voluntad? ¿Obstinación tal vez? ¿Qué era lo que hacía que ese niño se pusiera de pie con un esfuerzo magistral, como si nada le doliera? Y aunque se tambaleaba, se mantenía firme en la posición en la que estaba. Incluso forzaba su vista para apreciar el combate que su padre estaba teniendo en ese preciso momento.

—…Así que…esta es la manera en que…mi padre pelea cuando se pone serio…

Kyohei sabía que su padre era fuerte, tanto que siempre estaba en busca de nuevos adversarios que le entretuvieran. Pero también sabía que el título del "más fuerte de todos" no era lo único que buscaba en su vida; tampoco era algo que le continuara obsesionando como en el pasado. No como se lo pintaban aquellos que le hablaron de él tan deliberadamente.

Sabía que sus manos estaban manchadas por la sangre de cientos de vidas y que había cometido crímenes imperdonables. Que su personalidad no era la mejor. Y que incluso podría llegar a poseer más defectos que virtudes. Era prácticamente un hecho de que él no era la mejor influencia que pudiera tener un niño.

No obstante, era su padre. Era el hombre que contribuyó a traerlo a este mundo. El mismo que lo entrenaba en secreto, el que siempre secundaba sus travesuras y poseía el valor para mentir por él frente a su madre. La misma persona que había ido tras él, para evitar que lo mataran.

Sí, ese idiota del que todos hablaban tan mal, se preocupaba a su propia manera por él, por su familia, por los que consideraba valiosos. No usaba palabras empalagosas ni discursos que fueran a ganar algún premio literario. No. Él era simple, demasiado básico, que resultaba contradictorio que fuera tan difícil de leer.

—Podrá ser un idiota insoportable, pero es mucho más confiable de lo que podrías imaginarte —la mano de Abuto se desplazó hasta la cabeza del pequeño, ese que continuaba viendo a su padre pese a que el combate había terminado—. Se convertirá en una bestia con tal de proteger lo que es importante para él.

¿Él era valioso para su padre?

—Kyohei —allí estaba esa celeste mirada, molesta y simultáneamente un poco más liviana.

—¡Papá, qué bueno que estás sano y salvo! —su hijo se lanzó hacia él, abrazándole hasta donde su altura se lo permitía. Incluso lo apretaba con fuerza mientras hundía su rostro entre sus ropajes, ignorando por completo sus propias lesiones y malestares—. ¡L-Lo siento! N-No quería causar todos estos problemas… Yo solo…Yo solo…—era un niño después de todo, uno que no temía mostrar su fragilidad.

—Lo hiciste bien. Pero todavía te falta más entrenamiento. Pero si continúas de este modo, la siguiente vez serán ellos los que se encuentren tumbados en el piso —Kyohei alzó su mirada cristalina hacia él mientras las últimas lágrimas se escurrían por sus mejillas.

—¡Cuando sea grande, quiero ser igual de fuerte y genial como tú, papá! —vociferó con una amplia sonrisa.

—Oh, entonces tendrás que entrenar mucho más duro aún~

—¡Lo haré!

—Ya que hemos arreglado esto, ¿por qué no volvemos ya? Este calor va a matarme y aunque la idea es tentadora, hay un programa del que quiero ver su final. Así que movámonos —recomendaba Abuto para ese par—. Tú deberías quedarte quieto y no andar caminando con esas heridas —es que cierto niño estaba como si nada.

—Andando —Kamui había levantado a su hijo del cuello y lo había colocado sin dificultad alguna sobre sus hombros.

Regresaron a la nave, encontrándose con dos enormes problemas. Uno era peor que el otro.

El primero consistía en el gran número de mesas que había alrededor y que contaban con una cantidad descomunal de comida que haría pensar a cualquiera que arribaron a un buffet de todo lo que pueda engullir por un módico precio y no al área en donde dejaron su nave aparcada.

El segundo problema se encontraba de pie sobre la plancha metálica que permitía el ascenso y descenso de los tripulantes de la nave, mirándoles con desaprobación y notorio cabreo. Lo peor es que había empezado a caminar hacia ellos; sabían lo que se vendría.

—La suerte nunca está con ustedes dos —Abuto quería huir de la escena, pero no pudo hacerlo. Un cuadrúpedo bastante intimidante le cerró el camino—. M-Mira lo bonito que estás… Tu pelaje resplandece. ¿Estás usando un champú especial para mantener así de bien tu cabello negro? —el azabache perro expiró su caliente aliento sobre toda su cara—. Esto va a doler.

—¿Quién de los dos va a explicarme lo que ha pasado aquí? —esas carmesí pupilas los veían a ambos, aguardando por su respuesta.

—Pues…

—Ha sido mi culpa por completo —ambos padres se sorprendieron ante la confesión de Kyohei. Es que no estaban esperando a que aceptara las consecuencias de sus actos—. Yo me colé en la nave de papá después de que peleamos. Desobedecí sus órdenes y fui a cazar a los criminales que vinieron a buscar… Y entonces no pude derrotarlos a todos y terminé de esta manera —su mirada mostraba tanto arrepentimiento como sinceridad.

—Ve a que te atiendan esas heridas y cámbiate. Tú también ve por otro cambio de ropa —porque el atuendo del pelirrojo estaba más que teñido de rojo—. No querrán que toda esta comida se desperdicie, ¿verdad? —allí estaba la palabra mágica que hacía de ese par los seres más cooperadores de este mundo—. Abuto, ¿pero qué demonios haces?

—¿Todavía lo preguntas? Tu perro está masticando mi cabeza…de nuevo —en efecto, ese cánido estaba de lo más divertido con la mitad de ese hombre dentro de su hocico—. Voy a empezar a cobrarte por esto.

Padre e hijo se encontraban al fin presentables, por lo que sin pedir autorización alguna se adueñaron de una mesa para ellos solos. Justo la que estaba repleta de los platillos más suculentos de carne. Y como sabían cómo se ponían a la hora de comer, nadie se acercaba; era peligroso.

—Atascados —fue el comentario de la pelinegra en cuanto estuvo a sus espaldas.

—¿Y qué es lo que estamos celebrando? —cuestionaba Kamui con la boca completamente llena de comida. Era como una ardilla pelirroja y con trenza.

—¿Por qué siempre lo olvidas? Eres el colmo —ambos Yato se giraron hacia ella, contemplando el pastel que cargaba entre manos. Ese que decía con delicioso chocolate "Feliz Cumpleaños" y que se veía de lo más apetecible—. Sabía que no regresarías a tiempo para celebrar tu cumpleaños y por eso decidimos alcanzarte.

—Cierto.

—Siempre se te olvida —mencionaba su hijo—. Mamá es siempre la que tiene que estártelo recordando.

—Si ese es el caso —una idea cruzó por su mente—. Oshin, entonces deja que me enfrente seriamente a todos tus capitanes y a esos dos que tienes de vicealmirantes~

—No —pero sabía que Kamui no se daría por vencido—. Mejor cómete tu pastel y deja de pensar en estupideces —esa bonita torta de cumpleaños fue estrellada en el rostro de su consorte sin escrúpulo alguno. Solamente ella podría hacer algo como eso y vivir para contarlo—. Mastica, no te vayas a ahogar.

—Mamá es temible…Tiene bien domesticado a papá —mencionaba el pequeño, tragando saliva pesadamente.

—¿Y bien? ¿Obtuviste tu respuesta? —interrogaba su madre. Kamui por su lado ya había logrado engullirse la mitad de su pastel.

—Pediré perdón por todo lo que dije —expresó en tono bajo—. No volveré a desear que nadie más sea mi papá…

—Me parece bien —enunció con una sonrisa maternal a su pequeño. Y es que hasta había aprovechado para cargarle—. Es un dolor de cabeza, pero es el idiota del que me enamoré. Y es un padre que ama a sus hijos a su propia manera.

—Lo sé —sonrió amplia y alegremente, sin despegar su atención del hombre que le salvó y protegió. Ese al que admiraba y amaba. Ese que estaba observándole con detenimiento en ese justo instante—. Yo…estoy orgulloso de que seas mi padre… Así que, ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!


End file.
